


Volcano

by orphan_account



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know that tomorrow morning he’ll wake up angry that I lived, cursing my name for getting one over on him, without a question of how he got home or why he didn’t fall in the volcano. But at the very least I’ll be able to live with myself for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed or anything of the sort, and written sloppily at nearly one am. Sorry if you expected much.

You’d suspect that the rain would be a blessing to me, as I’m falling into the lip of a very active volcano, but in reality it’s just more of a bother. He thinks he’s finally won, that with my portal gun thrown in a few short minutes before I was that I’d be doomed. If he was half as smart as he likes to believe he is, then he’d have noticed the void missing from his fingers by now- better yet, he’d notice how the array of magical jewellery I’m wearing has increased by one. 

I flick my vision to the lip of the volcano, just behind Rythian, and give my hand a little twitch, and faster than I could blink I’m there. Despite the sudden change in speed, footing and general surroundings, I’m prepared and manage to gather my bearings before he fully grasps the situation- just managing to turn around and let out a startled ‘What’ before I have my metal fingertips pressed against his neck and electricity pulsing through his veins. 

He should be grateful really, I think as I reach behind him as he falls, just a minute ago he’d thrown me into the volcano, yet here I was catching him so he wouldn’t fall in. For a moment I consider my options, with the unconscious mage held an arm’s length away from me.

The obvious choice is to take him back to my castle, whether to feature him as a lawn ornament once again or as a guest on my lab table to answer the many questions I’ve had about his obviously non-human traits. The less than obvious, and unfavourable, choice is to just leave him be and hope he’ll accept this as a peace offering to let things die, then inevitably regret it when I wake up one day with a red katar held against my neck.

I run my free hand, robotic fingers twitching anxiously through my hair as my shoulders sag, regardless of what’s easiest (or informative) for me, I know what’s right. I put my free arm below his knees and pull him close against my chest before giving a quick twitch of the finger that held my rending gale ring on it, heading off in the direction of Blackrock Castle.

I know that tomorrow morning he’ll wake up angry that I lived, cursing my name for getting one over on him, without a question of how he got home or why he didn't fall in the volcano. But at the very least I’ll be able to live with myself for the night.


End file.
